Hazy
by RissyWrites
Summary: He didn't really know how it had happened, it had been a billion tiny things. Somehow in his mind he had crossed the fine line between friendship and something more. But he was sure of one thing, he could never regret loving Aria Montgomery.
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Began

Where It All Began

* * *

><p><em>"You like someone who can't like you back because unrequited love <em>_can be survived in a way that once-requited love cannot." _– John Green

* * *

><p>People always say that it hurts at night and apparently screaming into your pillow at 3am is the romantic equivalent of being heartbroken. But sometimes it's 9am on a Tuesday morning and your standing at the kitchen counter waiting for toast to pop up. And the smell of dusty sunlight and earl gray tea makes you miss her so much that you don't know what to do with your hands.<p>

He had fallen for this girl, who was so much more than pretty. She was smart. She was funny. She was brave. She had a past that wasn't all that lovely, yet she still put a smile on her face and never looked back. She was a lionhearted girl. And as much as she liked to say that she didn't deserve him, him being his brother, Wesley, he often felt is was the other way around.

It was a day of homecomings, the kind of day that people saved ridiculously expensive bottles of champagne for. But as Ezra Fitz puttered around his kitchen that morning, he wished that he could just spend the night in with a bottle of scotch and his Labrador named Bennet. His heart still skipped when he thought about it. Aria was coming home today.

For as long as he, or anyone else for that matter, could remember it had been Ezra and Aria. Best friends since childhood. He remembered being teased by the guys at school because his best friend was a girl, a girl who was 2 years younger than him. He remembered the first time that he realized his feelings weren't just friendly. It was right after her fifteenth birthday. It seemed as if overnight she had turned into this magnificent young _woman_. She had gotten rid of the pink streaks which she claimed were "_so_ fourteen."

He'd spent the next year secretly harboring feelings for his best friend, afraid of the repercussions of him confessing his feelings. There were a couple of times where he got the feeling that she might share his feelings. Their fingers would brush and he would get a lump in his throat and she would get the lightest pink tint on her cheeks. It was 4 days before her sixteenth birthday when he decided to come clean and tell her how he felt. He didn't care what happened, it had to be better than keeping it to himself. He still remembered that day perfectly...

_"Ezra! What are you doing here?" She asked from the doorway of her house. She was unusually fidgety and Ezra wondered what was making her so nervous._

_"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I basically live at your house," he joked, making his way into the Montgomery home. It was then that he noticed his younger brother Wesley sitting on the couch. It gave him a twinge in his stomach._

_"Wes?"_

_"Hey, bro. How goes it?" Wesley asked, nodding his head at his older brother._

_"Good," he responded unsurely, "I actually needed to talk to Aria."_

_"We can go outside," Aria offered. She was still nervous, he noted._

_Ezra nodded and followed her to the front porch. She sat at the edge of the old chair swing and he sat next to her. He was still going through what he wanted to say and how he was going to say it. It was the first time that their silence had felt awkward instead of comfortable._

_"I actually had something to tell you, too."_

_"So, what I wanted to talk to you about..."_

_They both laughed. It was so like them to speak up at the same time. It seemed to break the ice and they both relaxed, returning to being Aria and Ezra. Best friends._

_"You first," Ezra said with a small nudge, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips._

_"Wes and I, we're together."_

Nothing could have prepared him for that. In hindsight, he figured that he should have realized what was going on the second that she opened the door that spring afternoon. Almost 6 years ago, to the day. He should have noticed that her lip gloss was smeared and he should've paid closer attention to that stupid triumphant smile on Wesley's stupid face.

He considered still going through with telling her. She would pick him over Wesley, right? But the second that he saw how happy she was, all he could do was smile and tell her how great it was. She asked him what he wanted to talk about and he told her some lame thing about the book he was reading. He could tell that she knew that wasn't what he wanted to talk about but she didn't call him out on it. She was too wrapped up in her new relationship to pay much notice.

Slowly, it went from being Ezra and Aria to Wesley and Aria. They were still extremely close but they were no longer seen as a pair. He understood why she liked Wesley. He was charming and her age. Ezra was just her older guy friend, her big brother. He was the one that would come and pick up the pieces whenever they got into a fight. He was the one that would hold Aria after Wesley said something insensitive. He was the one that fixed their relationship.

_"Thanks, man. If it wasn't for you, Aria and I would probably be over for good."_

It sickened him, really. How ironic was it that he was the one keeping them together when it was the thing that was tearing him apart? He loved his little brother, but he was a jackass. Aria could do much better, even if it wasn't him.

As much as he would miss Aria, he was glad to go to college and get away from it all. He went to an English oriented school in California, about as far as he could get without leaving the country. They still talked on the phone daily and he still did the relationship mending, but at least it was from a safe distance.

Aria had visited him alone once after one of her and Wesley's many breakups. Tension was high and they had almost kissed on one drunken night. Well, she was drunk, he wasn't. But nothing happened and they didn't talk about it the next morning. He had cherished that trip. It was the last time that he had gotten real one-on-one time with her and undoubtedly the most fun that he had had during his college years. She had gotten a belly ring, he liked it.

By the time Ezra returned home to Rosewood with a teaching license, Aria and Wesley were already off to college themselves. They went together to a small college in Michigan. She studied English, just like Ezra, and he took a business course. She'd become a vegan and a bit of an animal rights activist while away. It was funny to him, he couldn't count how many times he had sat and eaten a burger with her during their teenage years. Things change, he guessed.

But today was the day that she, and Wes, came home. He had seen them just a few weeks earlier at their graduation, but it was brief and chaotic. He hadn't really spent time with her since Christmas and he was anxious. She had always had the ability to make him feel nervous and calm at the same time, however that worked. He still loved her. He couldn't stop, even if he tried. He'd been in a few relationships throughout the years, none of them serious. He was too busy pining over his best friend and brother's long term girlfriend to think about other girls. It was when he thought of it that way that he felt completely and utterly pathetic.

His drive to the airport was quiet and lonely. He smiled, glad that Aria's presence would soon be in his car. He pulled up to the passenger pick-up area and smiled when he saw her. She was standing alone with all of their baggage. She was radiant and even more mature than the last time he had seen her. She was wearing an emerald green dress with combat boots, completely coated in eclectic jewelry. She just screamed _Aria_. She saw him and a huge grin came across her face and she started waving at him excitedly. He smiled and gave her a small wave in return.

He pulled up to the curb and welcomed the small brunette who held a chunk (a really big chunk) of his heart into his arms for a much needed hug. He soaked in the moment for as long as he could, breathing in her scent that he'd missed so much. They pulled back and Aria ruffled his curly hair.

"When did you get so grown up?" She asked with a warm smile, her hand running over the stubble on his cheek.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

They laughed and she dropped her hand as they saw Wesley approaching.

"Ezra!" He called out and the brothers gave each other one of those awkward guy hugs.

"Good to see you, Wes."

"It's good to be home. The three amigos are finally back together!" He exclaimed as he put one arm around his brother and the other around his girlfriend.

Ezra did his best to seem just as excited and tried to be genuinely happy to have his best friend and brother back in town. Maybe now that she was home he could move on. But to be perfectly honest, after seeing her now with that fresh out of college glow, all he wanted to do was buy a little house and spend the rest of his life with her. And it had only just begun...

* * *

><p><strong>And it begins! Opinions? Constructive criticism? Should I continue? Let me know!<strong>

**Love you bunches,**

**-RissyWrites**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

New Beginnings

* * *

><p><em>"It isn't fair that I can be lying here thinking of you and you can be lying there thinking of someone else. The asymmetry of the world disappoints me."<em> — Unknown

* * *

><p>Life moves on, whether you like it or not. Eventually you are faced with a choice, you can either get over yourself and let go or you can hold onto something until it kills you. Ezra had decided on option number one. He was more determined than ever to get over the girl that consumed his every thought. It had only been a week and he was ready to take a gun to his head.<p>

Wesley and Aria's relationship had gone from puppy love to an extremely serious and committed relationship. And that was why Ezra was moving on. He could probably use something steady in his life, something that he could claim as his own. Though it was easier said then done, his resolve was unwavering.

The three were sat together at a small bar in Rosewood. Ezra couldn't get over the fact that he was sitting and having a beer with Aria in such a relaxed setting. She looked so grown up and experienced. She looked like she actually knew what she was doing, unlike the last time that he watched her haphazardly down shots.

"We're going to need to take Wes to that lake we found in Brookhaven. We spent almost every weekend on the lake back in Michigan and he's already having withdrawals," Aria said with a chuckle to Ezra, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Ezra nodded with a smile, "Definitely."

The day that he and Aria had found that lake, which they then deemed "their spot," was one of Ezra's fondest memories. It was one of the last times that they had been together before she and Wesley started dating. And though they still spent plenty of time together after, it was never quite the same as before.

_"Are you sure that we're not going to get murdered out here?" Aria asked with a laugh, but Ezra could tell that she was actually a tad nervous._

_"That's doubtful. But if we are attacked by a bloodthirsty serial killer, I vow to give you a head start to the car."_

_Aria shook her head, he could be absolutely ridiculous. Seeing him there, driving down a country road in his beat up Volkswagen, he looked completely in his element. So completely _Ezra_._

_"How noble of you," she teased, kicking up her feet on the dashboard._

_Ezra took the chance to look over at her. She had her window down and the wind whipped her hair around her face. She was singing along to some pop song on the radio and Ezra wished that he could stay in that moment forever. _She looked so beautiful and carefree. _Her face lit up seconds later and he looked toward what had grasped her attention._

_"Is that a lake?" Aria asked excitedly, suddenly perching up in her seat._

_Ezra nodded and smirked, "I think we've found our lunch spot."_

"Hello? Earth to Ezra," Wes called, waving his hand in front of Ezra's dazed face.

Ezra shook his head and looked up, "Sorry."

"Where do you go?" Aria asked, a small smile on her perfectly plump lips. And there he went again, he really needed to get ahold of himself.

"What do you mean?"

Aria chuckled and she elaborated, "Where do you go? You space out and get this far off look in your eyes. If I didn't know you any better, I would say that you're in love. But we all know that Ezra Fitz doesn't believe in love."

Ezra shook his head, _if only she knew_. "I never said that I don't believe in love, I just don't think that the odds are in my favor. Not all of us hit it off so well with our high school sweethearts."

Wesley smiled and draped his arm around Aria, kissing the top of her head. "We're lucky, I guess." _Gag_.

"Well, Ezra, you'll never know if you never try..." Aria said with a mischievous glint in her eye. He knew that look. That was the look she always got when she came up with a terrible idea that he would inevitably end up going along with.

He immediately shook his head and groaned, "Whatever it is that you're thinking of doing, please don't."

Aria laughed and took a drink. Her cheeks were flushed and Ezra could tell that she had already drunk a bit too much. She wasn't drunk, by any means, but she wasn't sober either. She was always a lightweight.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything. _You_ are."

Ezra shook his head and his younger brother watched in amusement, "This sounds interesting. What are you thinking, babe?"

Aria paused for a moment and looked around the small college bar. It was pretty empty, besides a few full tables near the back. One table had four girls, they looked about her age. It was perfect, she decided. Ezra had followed her eyes and knew exactly where this was going.

"No. No. No. No." No way was he picking up a girl while the love of his life was sitting across from him. The love of his life that wasn't his. The one that he had told himself he was getting over and letting go. The one who was pouting her lip and begging him to hit on one of those girls.

He shook his head and looked back at the table, maybe he should give this a shot. His eyes drifted over each girl, which he tried to do in the most subtle and non-creepy way possible. Only one stood out to him. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. Something about her vibe attracted him and sparked his interest. She seemed more level headed than the other three. Though he wished her eyes were hazel instead of mocha brown and that her style was just a bit quirkier... He mentally slapped himself for comparing her to Aria. _Not helping_.

"Her," he said and pointed briefly, taking another swig of beer. He was going to need it.

"The sexy blonde or the studious brunette? She could be my librarian any day," Wesley said with a low whistle, earning a jab in the ribs from Aria.

"The brunette," Ezra replied simply, trying not to think about what a jerk his brother was.

"So... Are you going to go talk to her?" Aria asked with an encouraging smile. She had put joking aside and was now determined to be the best wing woman that she could be.

Ezra tilted his head thoughtfully, "When the time is right."

Aria nodded and Wesley cleared his throat before pointing his chin towards the bar, "I think that time might be now."

And there she stood. Alone. _Now or never_. _Just do it_. _Get up and go over there_. _You'll be disappointed in yourself if you don't_. _Take a chance_._ It's now or never_.

He sucked in a breath and stood, making his way to the bar. They made eye contact and she smiled at him. Her smile was rather friendly, which he wasn't expecting.

"Could I get a scotch, please?" Ezra called out and the girl turned to him.

"Heartbroken?" She asked suddenly and he was struck by her voice and by the question. Her voice was velvety and mature, sultry even. Now the question, that had caught him completely off guard.

"Sort of?" He replied, not totally sure where this was going but amused all the same.

"Me too," she smiled, picking up the glass of scotch that had just been placed in front of her.

Ezra smirked, he liked her.

"Cheers!" She cried out and they clinked glasses, both shaking the bite off as they took their first sip.

"What are we drinking to?" Ezra asked, pulling out his boyish grin which Aria had assured would turn any girl to putty.

"New beginnings."

"No time like the present," Ezra replied, raising his glass once again before returning it to his lips.

She studied him and he tried his best not to recoil under her gaze, "So, Mr. Heartbreak... I'm going to guess that you're 24 or 25? Fairly fresh out of college. A writer or teacher, maybe?"

He nodded, "24, graduated two years ago and both. I like to write, but I think that teaching is my true passion. But how in the world did you figure that out?"

She smirked, obviously proud of herself for being so spot on. "Button down shirt along with a loosened tie, not to mention the red pen in your shirt pocket. College just fit with your age. As for guessing that you're a writer? Callous on your index finger. I'm very observant."

"So, you know all of that about me and I don't even know your first name," Ezra said, moving closer to the mysterious girl in pearls.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and Ezra wondered if he had passed the test. Just as he began to grow worried, she made eye contact.

"Spencer. Spencer Hastings."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me. I have to admit that I love Spezra, but Ezria is my OTP. Have no fear, my friends.<strong>

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing the banter between Spencer and Ezra. Did any of you see it coming that he was talking to Spencer?**

**Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorited. It means so much and I'm glad that you are as excited by this story as I am.**

**Love you to the moon and back,**

**-RissyWrites**


	3. Chapter 3: Sillage

Sillage

* * *

><p><em>"I'd never ask you, 'cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say. You'd say, 'I'm sorry, believe me. I love you, but not in that way.'" <em>— Sam Smith

* * *

><p>A footprint is left behind by everything you do. Every action, decision, word, leaves a mark. Some marks are more noticeable than others. Some marks are passed by without a thought. Pieces are left behind and scattered everywhere, if you just look hard enough.<p>

There were pieces of Aria left scattered through Ezra's life, seemingly everywhere he turned. A constant reminder of a love that would never be. Maybe that was for the best, maybe they were never meant to have a happy ending. They were just Aria and Ezra. Best friends. So now, he was making his own happy ending with Spencer. They had been out a few times and he actually really liked her. She had a quick wit and a depth about her that left him wanting to know more.

But, as he watched her walk through his apartment with a glass of red wine in hand he was reminded of how many footprints Aria had left behind. Spencer smiled as she looked at pictures, many of Ezra with Wesley and Aria.

"They look familiar," She said, her face appeared deep in thought.

"I was out with them at the bar on the night we met," Ezra said and he saw the light go off in her head.

"Ahh," she sighed, "It's all coming back to me. Are they family?"

Ezra nodded, "Wesley is my brother and Aria is his girlfriend. She's about as close to family as you can get."

Spencer smiled and looked at him, "It's sweet that you're all so close."

Ezra smiled in return and put his attention back to dinner. The last thing he wanted to do was burn it, that would definitely leave a lasting impression of their first meal at his home.

"Should I be worried about other women?" Spencer asked, her voice almost amused. Ezra was caught off guard by the question and looked at her in confusion. He realized what she was referring to when he noticed the purple sweater in her hand.

"Oh no," he laughed, "That's Aria's."

Spencer laughed and put it back down, "Good, didn't want a competition. Although, if there was one, I would win. Hastings family motto."

Ezra felt his face heat up and his stomach twist. The fact that he couldn't help but compare the two bothered him. Having such deep-seated feelings for Aria almost felt dishonest, like he wasn't giving Spencer his all. Though, God knew he was trying.

He tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling and refocus his attention on the beautiful woman that was standing in his living room, "The Hastings sound pretty tough."

Spencer shook her head and chortled, "You have no idea."

Ezra raised his eyebrows, a playful smile crossing his face, "Should I be afraid."

"Terrified," Spencer affirmed and although she laughed, Ezra could tell she was partly serious. If things continued to go well with he and Spencer, he could already tell that meeting the parents would be a doozy.

Spencer approached him and put down her, now empty, glass on the counter top. She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, causing Ezra to sigh in delight. It was always here that he had to fight his hardest against thinking of Aria. His eyelids would flutter shut and he would picture having the small brunette wrapped in his arms. It was sick and completely unfair to Spencer, but he couldn't seem to control it.

They parted and Spencer brushed away the hair falling in his face. He gave her a small smile and brushed his nose against hers, giving them both a warm feeling.

"What's for dinner?"

_"Because, Ezra! Need I remind you of the last time? I will get food poisoning!" Aria squealed as Ezra offered her a bite of his homemade lasagna._

_"Aria, I made it vegan just for you. You can't say no, not to this face," Ezra laughed, attempting to make his best puppy face._

_Aria shook her head and groaned, "Fine. But if I get sick, you have to nurse me back to health."_

_"Deal," Ezra said with a smile. He scooped up a bite and put it in Aria's open mouth. She chewed for a second, her movements slow and apprehensive. Suddenly a smile came to her face and her doe eyes widened in shock._

_"This is delicious!" She cried out before taking the fork from Ezra and stealing the plate of spinach lasagna for herself._

_Ezra's smile turned smug but she hadn't noticed, she was far too focused on stuffing her face. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, even now. When her head finally rose to look at him he broke out in laughter._

_"What? What's so funny?" Aria asked, her eyebrows scrunched together._

_"You have a little..." He started before reaching forward and wiping a smudge of tomato sauce from the corner of her lip. Suddenly, both slowed down. Ezra was no longer laughing and Aria was just staring at him. The tension was thick. Before he did something that he would regret, Ezra cleared his throat and took the empty plate to the sink._

_"Last time you judge my cooking skills."_

"Ezra," Spencer called, waving her hand in front of his face.

His eyes shot of up from his plate. He hadn't eaten anything, he'd only rearranged his mixed vegetables. "Hmm?"

"I was just telling you how delicious this was. Best lasagna I've had for a while, I think I might have to make you my Granny's recipe."

Ezra nodded and smiled, he couldn't believe he had spaced out again. He needed to work on that.

"You've hardly touched your food," Spencer noted, nodded toward his full plate.

"I think I might have munched a little too much while I was cooking," Ezra laughed, even though that wasn't the truth. He was a mess.

"More for me," Spencer giggled and took a bite of his food. He pushed his plate toward her and admired the way her face was lit by the candlelight. He was lucky that she had even given him a chance and he needed to work on appreciating that before he lost it.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's such a good idea."<p>

"Come on, Aria. It will be fun!" Wesley assured, trying to get her on board with his idea.

"I'm with Aria on this one. I don't know if I'm ready for that," Ezra added reluctantly. He was sure that this was a bad idea.

"Are you guys serious? We've been waiting Ezra to get a girlfriend for years. Now he doesn't need to be our awkward, mopey third wheel!"

Wesley pled. Ezra had to admit that although his words stung a little, he was right. Ezra had been their "awkward, mopey third wheel" since they were sixteen.

"Maybe Wes is right," Ezra finally agreed, earning a high five from the younger Fitz.

"Fine," Aria agreed begrudgingly. Ezra didn't understand why she was so against the idea. Usually this would be the kind of thing that she'd be dragging Wes into. This just didn't make sense.

"So, how about drinks and dinner on Friday at that little Mexican place downtown?"

* * *

><p>And so Friday came and Ezra and Spencer entered the small Mexican restaurant with a name that Ezra wouldn't dare try to pronounce. Not in front of Spencer, anyway.<p>

"Do you see them?" Spencer asked as her eyes roamed the crowd. Ezra joined in her search and pointed them out when his eyes landed on the pair.

"Aria, Wes, this is Spencer," Ezra introduced and Wes stood up and gave Spencer an enthusiastic handshake.

"Glad to meet you."

Aria looked up and have her a small smile, "Nice to meet you."

Ezra gave Aria a funny look, noticing that she was less than enthused. She shrugged in response before turning her attention back to her menu. Spencer sat across from Wes and he sat across from Aria, trying to figure out her sour mood.

"I hear they make a mad mojito here," Wes said, trying to keep conversation flowing. He and Spencer started a lively debate about their favorite drinks and who had eaten the hottest pepper.

Seeing Spencer occupied, he turned his attention to Aria.

"Hey," he said quietly, "You okay?"

She glanced up and looked at the way Ezra's arm was draped around Spencer's shoulders.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." Her response was short and grumbled.

Ezra looked at her like she had a third eye before tuning into Spencer and Wesley's conversation. He could feel Aria's eyes on him and it was making him nervous. Could she be... No, she couldn't possibly be jealous. Could she?

"No, thank you guys. I had a lot of fun. It was nice getting to know you two, I know that Ezra really cares about you," Spencer smiled as they stood outside of the restaurant. They had a delicious dinner and Ezra was actually extremely proud of Wesley. He had made Spencer feel comfortable and welcome, for that Ezra was grateful.

"Goodnight guys," Ezra waved as he and Spencer joined hands and went their separate way. The air was warm and they soaked in the weather. The beginning of summer left the skies clear and the moon bright. They were able to walk in a comfortable silence and Ezra appreciated that they were able to reach that point in their relationship so quickly. One thing that he hated was awkward silences.

But this time, he could tell that Spencer wanted to say something. She looked as if she was having an internal debate about something. He gave her a soft nudge with his shoulder, "What's on your mind?"

"I was just curious about Aria. She seemed so standoffish. Is she normally like that or was it something I did?" She asked slowly, honestly confused by the girl that Ezra had described as being vivacious and bubbly.

"No, no, no. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you, you were nothing but lovely. She was a little...off tonight, though. I wouldn't read too much into it. You were great," he smiled, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

First he had thought that it was just him who had noticed Aria's strange behavior, but if Spencer had picked up on it then something was definitely off.

"What's up with you?"

Aria looked to Wesley as they walked. She had been staring at the pavement absentmindedly for the last 10 minutes and was only pulled out of that by his question.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You were a total crank, tonight. Are you PMSing or something?"

"What are you talking about? I was fine!" Aria shot back, her tone sharp and defensive.

"Aria, you barely looked up from the table. You said like three words, the whole night."

Aria thought about it for a second. She knew that she was being a bitch, but she had her reasons.

"I don't know... I just don't think Spencer is right for him. I know that I encouraged it in the first place, but I'm not feeling it. That's all. She seems a little uptight."

"Are you kidding? She was funny and smart. She is _perfect_ for Ezra! What is this really about?" Wesley asked, stopping them for a second.

"It's nothing, let's just go home."

Wesley watched in confusion as Aria walked away from him.

"Women," he muttered under his breath before following his girlfriend.

"Goodnight, Ezra," Spencer smiled, both standing on her doorstep.

"Goodnight. We still on for lunch tomorrow?" He asked as he started to descend the steps of her apartment building.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed, "Hey, Ezra?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that Aria could be harboring feelings for you?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to push Ezra into a touchy subject.

Ezra laughed, that had to be the most ridiculous thing that he had ever heard.

"No way. Trust me, she is madly in love with Wesley. She's like my sister." _But not really, because I'm the one with harbored feelings._

"Okay, just wondering. Night," she said again before disappearing into the building, leaving Ezra to walk home alone. He stared up at the star filled sky and thought about it. Aria had definitely been weird tonight, but there was no way on earth that she had feeling for him. She couldn't possibly. After all, she was the one that encouraged him to go for Spencer in the first place.

Although Ezra refused to believe it and Aria refused to admit it, she was jealous of Spencer Hastings. And it had only just begun...

* * *

><p><strong>So this isn't really my favorite chapter that I've written... I don't know..<strong>

**Anyway... Aria is jealous! Haha, what's going to happen next? Let me know what you think. ;)**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Y'all have been seriously amazing. **

**Love you bunches,**

**-RissyWrites**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Disagreements

Dreams and Disagreements

* * *

><p><em>"We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old. Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know." <em>— Sam Smith

* * *

><p>A fit of giggles broke the silence of the still apartment. Sunlight warmed the pair that lay entangled in each other. He savored the moment, realizing that this was all that he had ever wanted. He admired the way the sun lit up the speckles in her hazel eyes as her eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks. He shook his head in amusement as she continued to laugh at him, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.<p>

"I can't believe that you laugh in your sleep," she said with another giggle.

"Yeah, well you snore."

He mouth opened wide in shock and she playfully slapped his bare chest, "I do not!"

"Whatever you say," he said with a smirk, rolling them over so that he was hovering above her. He moved a fallen hair from her face before giving her a quick kiss and crawling out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked after sitting up, watching as he walked through the apartment.

"Shower, care to join?" He asked suggestively, raising one eyebrow as he watched her eye him up and down.

Just as she was about to respond they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ezra, open up. I brought breakfast."

He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the harsh light. He grumbled and moved out of the bed when the harsh knocking didn't stop. He stretched his tired limbs and sighed as they cracked. He stumbled over to the door and opened it slowly, a very awake and put together Spencer Hastings standing before him.

"Coffee and bagels," she said with a smile, dangling the brown bag in front of him.

He smiled and welcomed her in.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I figured you'd be up for work."

"No, no. It's okay. I needed to get up, anyway," he assured with a smile. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll toast these?"

"That'd be great," he smiled before leaning in a giving her a small, guilt ridden, kiss.

He grabbed a towel and a pair of boxers before shuffling into the bathroom. He sighed as the cold water hit him, he needed it. He couldn't believe that he had dreamed about _her_. Not while he was dating Spencer, that felt wrong. He couldn't shake the disappointment over the fact that it had been Spencer who was waiting on the other side of the door and not Aria.

They spent quite a few mornings together. Aria would come over before her morning run and they'd catch up on whatever happened the previous day. But lately, he'd noticed, she wasn't coming around as often. Her presence in his apartment was being replaced by Spencer's. Maybe that was healthy. It wasn't normal for a guy's only female influence to be his childhood friend.

When he got out of the shower, Spencer was waiting with their now warm breakfast and reading a newspaper. She looked deep in thought and this was when Ezra liked her the most. She looked so enthralled by whatever she was reading and it was then when she reminded him the most of Aria, though he'd never admit it.

"Anything interesting?"

Spencer looked up and told him about how a house had blown up a few streets over from her place. A supposed gas leak. No one was hurt but she felt for the family, nonetheless.

"That's terrible," Ezra sighed, taking a bite of his onion bagel.

"Really. I want to try to talk to the family, see what I can do to help."

"That's very nice of you," Ezra smiled, giving her a peck on the forehead as he walked past her to get dressed for the day.

They soon said their goodbyes and headed to their respective places of work, both promising to call each other that night.

His day was long and pretty boring. His students were non-conversational and uninterested. It was summer school, after all. No one wanted to be there. He tried to be enthusiastic but it was useless, they just didn't give a damn about poems or prose.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the final bell rang and he was finally allowed to leave. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and made his way out of building. He was surprised when he ran into Aria outside of the building and his throat ran dry. After his dream, it was safe to say that he felt pretty awkward.

"Aria!" He called out before he had even thought about it and she turned around. She looked almost upset to see him and faked a smile. It hurt him, she had never seemed so bothered by his presence. Not since their last fight when she was fifteen and he had accidentally insulted her stuffed animal, Pigtunia.

"Ezra, hey. What are you doing here?"

He looked at her questioningly, "I work here, did you forget? I think the real question is, what are you doing here?"

"I just got a call, they're looking for a substitute for Mrs. Welch's summer classes. I guess we'll be working together," she said with a small smile. He knew that, underneath this unusually restrained exterior, she was ecstatic. She was dying to finally be able to teach.

"Aria, that's great! I'm so proud of you!" He smiled and pulled her into a hug, she was tense at first but quickly relaxed into his arms. He felt her smile into his shoulder and his heart squeezed.

"Thanks. It's not much, but it's a start," she said once they pulled away.

"Let's celebrate!" Ezra cheered and Aria laughed. He was happy that she seemed to be relaxing.

"Right now?" She asked giddily and Ezra nodded. But as soon as her excitement appeared it was gone.

"I don't know, Wesley is up in Syracuse visiting college buddies."

"Come on, it'll be just like old times," Ezra said with a smile and Aria slowly nodded. He was relieved that she agreed, he had really missed her and he was desperate for some time with her. As desperate as being desperate sounded, he didn't care.

"Are you sure that Spencer won't mind?" She asked reluctantly.

"Positive. She knows that we're close and she's fine with it," he smiled before grabbing her hand and leading her to his car.

Before they knew it they were in a bar in Philly with a bottle of cheap champagne. Aria was getting warmer but she was still..._off_. Something just wasn't right.

"To you and to us. Teachers, just like we always talked about," Ezra said as he raised his glass.

She have a small smile and raised her glass in return.

Ezra took breath and decided he would just ask her what was bothering her, "Aria, is something– is something wrong? Between us, I mean."

He could tell that she was caught off guard by the question, but she quickly shook her head, "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Come on, Aria. I know you better than I know myself, what's up?"

"I–I don't know what to say," she mumbled, bringing the flute of champagne to her lips.

Ezra looked at her with scrunched eyebrows, "You're my best friend. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I don't want to say anything to upset you," she argued, still refusing to meet his eye.

"You already are. I'm upset because you aren't talking to me. You're icing me out and I have no idea in hell why!" He shot back, his tone harsher than expected. But he was tired and frustrated. He didn't like this Aria. The Aria that didn't tell him how she felt and ignored him instead.

"It's about Spencer, okay? Are you happy, now?" She yelled back. They received a few dirty looks at the sudden outburst and Ezra took a breath, lowering his voice.

"What about Spencer?"

"I just don't think that she's right for you," she said with a shrug of her shoulders, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What do you mean, you 'don't think that she's right for' me?" He asked with air quotes, becoming more irritated by the conversation each second.

"Do you love her?" Her voice was challenging and it kind of pissed him off.

The question completely surprised him and he thought for a moment. He didn't. Not yet, anyway. He really, really liked her. He thought that he could love her, eventually. He settled on a reply that wasn't quite as deep as what he was thinking, "I've know her for a month."

"Ezra Fitz, I know that all of that bitterness is just because you're a romantic deep down and you're alone. You would know in a month. So, do you love her?" she asked again, downing her drink and pouring another. She watched as the bubbles flitted through her glass before turning her gaze back to Ezra.

"I'm not bitter!" He defended.

"Yes, you are. Every time that you're out with me and Wesley, you get all gloomy. It's like you're jealous or something!" She whisper yelled and it struck a chord with Ezra. He huffed and clenched his jaw, trying to calm his rising anger.

"Here's the thing, maybe we don't know each other as well as we think we do. We grew up and I guess we grew apart. Goodnight, Aria," he said before throwing a 20 dollar bill on the table and standing from his chair. He was halfway to the door when he heard his name being called, he turned and looked at her.

"You wouldn't be so upset about this unless you knew that I was right. And stop leading Spencer on. Don't use her just because you're lonely," she said before turning back to the bar, not in the mood to watch him leave. That night, when Spencer called, he didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it, I really had fun writing it!<strong>

**Have any of you noticed how many of Sam Smith's songs are about unrequited love? I have been drawing a lot of inspiration from that, as you can probably tell. The lyric featured at the beginning of this chapter is from the song Leave Your Lover and I highly suggest that you check it out.**

**Thank you all so much for all of your reviews/follows/favorites. Each one means the world to me.**

**Love you all and I'll see you next time,**

**-RissyWrites**


	5. Chapter 5: Choices

Choices

* * *

><p><em>"Which one do you choose? The person you love unconditionally, but they may never feel the same? Or the person who unconditionally loves you, but you may never feel the same?" <em>— ndf

* * *

><p>"What's up with you and Aria?"<p>

Ezra's chest was heaving and he took a chug of water. He was out of shape and this basketball game with Wes had proved it.

"What do you mean?" He asked, deciding that playing dumb would be the easiest route. Summer had quickly collapsed into fall and he and Aria were still on rocky ground. They only spoke when necessary and get togethers between the three (and Spencer) had become less and less frequent.

Wesley shook his head, shooting the basketball and watching it swoosh into the hoop, "You know what I'm talking about. You guys used to be closer than you and me."

"That's not true," Ezra defended, even though he knew it was. Wesley gave him a pointed stare and he shrugged, "Maybe it is. We've just drifted, Wes. I've been focused on work and my relationship with Spencer. We've grown up."

"Friends like you two don't just 'grow up.' That's bullshit and you know it. So, what happened?" Wesley asked again, this time looking Ezra straight in the eye.

Ezra shrugged, his stomach churning as he thought of a proper response. He couldn't tell Wes about how he felt, it just wasn't an option. "She–she just doesn't like Spencer. And I had to make a choice."

"So you chose Spencer over Aria?" Wesley asked in shock. Ezra always put Aria above everyone else, sometimes even above his own brother. He always took Aria's side.

Ezra only nodded, suddenly very interested in the basketball in his hands, "I um– Spencer and I, we have a future." _Aria and I don't_, he added silently.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!"<p>

"Wesley Fitzgerald! Stop trying to solve our problems!" She yelled back, frustrated by having this conversation for the hundredth time.

Wes ran his hands frustratedly through his hair. When would Aria and Ezra get over themselves and makeup? He was sick of being stuck in the middle of their pointless feud, "I am not trying to solve your problems, I'm trying to get my best friends back! You've been in a bitchy mood ever since whatever went down with you and Ezra. Meanwhile, he sulks and pretends to be happy with Spencer."

"He is happy with Spencer," Aria stated, before turning back and pushing his shoulder, "And don't you dare call me bitchy!"

He huffed and pulled out a glass from the cabinet, pouring himself a much needed drink, "Stop acting like it."

"You are a jerk and a pain in the ass!" She yelled, rushing around the room to gather her stuff. She wasn't even sure how this fight had started but it had turned into one of their worst. She needed to clear her head of everything Ezra.

"I've been called worse," he muttered.

She looked around the living room for her keys before grabbing them off of the coffee table, "Just drink this away, Wes. Get drunk and forget that we even had a fight, just like you do every time. I'm going out."

"Wait, Ar—" he sighed as the door slammed, cutting off his sentence. How was it that he always made things worse with her? It had been that way since they began their relationship. He would try to bring up a delicate topic, she would get angry and leave and then they would make up a day later. Before, she would go to Ezra or she would call him during their college years. He wondered who she would go to now...

* * *

><p>The smell of freshly ground coffee and blueberry crumble muffins filled Aria's nose. She has decided that quiet time with a vanilla soy latte and a good book was just what she needed.<p>

"Aria? Is that you?"

_Shit_. Aria recognized the voice immediately and internally groaned. Now of all times, _really_?

"Aria, hey," the brunette smiled.

Aria turned and did her best to smile back, "Hey! How's it going?"

"It's good. We haven't gotten together in awhile," she said, letting her sentence fade off into the tense silence. To say that things were awkward would be an understatement.

"Spencer!" The young kid behind the register called out and she gladly accepted the hot cup of black coffee before turning back to Aria.

"Aria, I don't know how we got off on the wrong foot, but we did. I feel like I've distanced you from Ezra and that was never my intention. I'm sorry," she said genuinely.

Part of Aria wanted to be upset with Spencer, but she couldn't be after that. She realized that maybe if she hadn't been so cold, if she had given Spencer and Ezra a chance, maybe everyone would be happy. But they weren't. She was miserable. Wes was miserable. According to Wes, Ezra was miserable. And Spencer just seemed content. She didn't look like a girl who was swept off of her feet and madly in love.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I haven't been myself, lately. Everything in my life, it's just been off. I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you. It hasn't been fair to any of us. I guess I'm not one for change," Aria replied with an apologetic smile. She worried that she may have missed out on the opportunity for a great friendship.

"Are you busy? Would you like to sit and have coffee?" She asked after a moment, looking at Spencer hopefully. "I'll even give you some of my muffin."

Spencer laughed, "Sure."

As the girls sat and talked they found out how well they got along. There was no doubt that they were different, very different. Maybe that's why Ezra had been drawn to Spencer, he was looking for the exact opposite of Aria and he got it. Still, they got along regardless of any differences. It was much more relaxed when it was just the two of them. They were able to blabber on about mindless girl talk and the latest celebrity gossip.

Both were holding their stomachs as they laughed at a story that Aria had told Spencer about Ezra's freshman year of high school.

"He did not do that!" Spencer yelped, trying to control he giggles as people began staring.

"He did. His mom didn't let him leave the house without an extra pair of pants in his backpack for a year!" Aria said, her breathing finally evening out. She couldn't even remember how the story had come up, but she was sure that Ezra would be mortified if he found out that she told Spencer. He'd probably think that she'd done it out of spite.

Spencer shook her head, still smiling at the thought of a geekish, 14 year old Ezra.

"Wow," she sighed, "Thank you for sharing. You guys have quite the past."

Aria cleared her throat and nodded, "Yeah, yeah we do."

"Hastings love to win. Everything is a competition. My older sister kept track of how many times my mom took her for pedicures, just so that she could brag about it to me. But, you and Ezra. I can't compete with that. I don't even come close," she said with a small sigh.

Aria had never thought of Spencer being jealous of her. She and Ezra had a rich past, but it was nothing more. They were friends, but she wasn't competition.

Aria shook her head, "There's nothing to compete with. Me and Ezra, we're just friends. Hardly even that, right now."

Spencer laughed at Aria's naivety, before smiling at her, "You have always been competition. Ezra adores you. I've—I've seen the way he looks at you. I'm not upset with him or you, it just is what it is. Ezra and I don't have a future. Not really. And this whole fight or whatever you two are in is only because you're so close to each other and you're both so freaking stubborn."

Aria creased her eyebrow. Ezra loved her as a friend, but it couldn't be anything more. It didn't make sense but it did at the same time. But it didn't. Her head was spinning and she didn't know why she hadn't realized this before.

"I—I don't know what to say," she said as he her jaw hung.

Spencer have her a right smile, "You don't need to say anything. I didn't mean to drop this kind of bomb on you. I kind of figured you knew. I'll leave you."

Spencer stood up and pulled on her dark green raincoat, "It's supposed to pour tonight. Be safe."

Aria watched as she started to walk away, a lump in her throat, "Hey, Spencer!"

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned.

"Thank you," Aria muttered out. Spencer nodded and smiled before leaving. Aria was amazed by her grace and calm behavior throughout the whole thing. She realized that Spencer just genuinely wanted Ezra to be happy. It was then that Aria realized how perfect Spencer had been for Ezra, all along. She didn't understand how he could ever want her when he had Spencer Hastings.

* * *

><p>Spencer shook off her umbrella in the hallway and made the familiar trek to Apartment 3B. It had become a safe haven, of sorts. She always felt comfortable and relaxed when she saw the gold plate on the dark brown door leading into the cozy space. But now, all she could feel were the nerves bundled up at the pit of her stomach. She hesitantly brought her hand up to the door and knocked before listening to Ezra shuffle around inside.<p>

"Hey," he greeted with a warm smile, pulling her into a kiss. She responded and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I guess they weren't lying when they said a storm was rolling in," Ezra said as he pointed towards her umbrella and damp coat.

"No, they weren't," Spencer replied awkwardly. She didn't know how to do this. Should she wait until after dinner or just come out and say it? She was never the type to beat around the bush, so she spoke up.

"I can't do this anymore," she choked out with a shake of her head and pained eyes.

Ezra's mouth hung open, "Where is this coming from?"

"You like me but you love her."

Ezra looked at her, confused by what she meant. This seemed completely out of the blue, everything was fine just yesterday.

"And that's okay," she continued, "but I think it's important that we're both happy with each other and we're not."

"It's not great, but it can still be good," he said, holding onto her hand. Thoughts were whooshing through his head at 80 mph. _Spencer breaking up with him. Love her. Like Spencer. Aria. He still loves Aria. Spencer knows. How does Spencer know? They can still make it work. He does really like Spencer. He can fix this, can't he? Fix it Ezra, dammit. _

Spencer gave a sad chuckle and sniffled back a few tears, "I don't want good and you don't either. That's okay, we had fun. Look, I know that everyone says this, but I really do want to be friends."

Ezra nodded and let it sink in. He slowed his thoughts and took the time to think about Spencer. She was right. Spencer was _always_ right, she had a knack for it. They made each other happy, but not happy enough.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, "Stay for dinner?"

She was relieved that things went well. The tension in her shoulders finally relaxed and she cracked a smile, "Ya know, most couples don't break up and then have a nice meal afterwards."

"Then we're not most couples," Ezra said and smiled in kind.

So they sat together and ate one of the three dishes that Ezra could cook. They laughed at each other's jokes and shared their hopes for the future. They discussed how ironic phobophobia was and what a terrible fear that would be to have. Ezra even learned that Spencer had met a guy when she went to check on the family who had lost their home. He was a carpenter and she was hopeful. Ezra was really happy for her, as weird as this whole situation was. He supposed that he and Spencer would always be friends, there was just something about them that clicked.

It was around 9 o'clock when Spencer called it a night.

"Goodbye, Ezra," she said as she gave him a sad smile. She leaned up a placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, playing with the curls that fell into his eyes one more time.

He watched as she walked down the hallway and gave her a small wave.

"Oh, and Ezra," She turned around quickly, "Be bold and mighty forces will come to your aid."

"What?" Ezra asked, squinting at the much too smart woman in front of him.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Aria, you dumb ass. Don't give up, be daring."

Ezra nodded and she turned again, disappearing down the stairwell, leaving only the sound of her footsteps and the scent of her perfume.

* * *

><p>Ezra was on the edge of falling asleep when a knock at the door woke him that night. It was late, past midnight, and he had no idea who could be at his door. He hadn't been expecting anyone but Spencer that night. Maybe she had forgotten something? If he knew one thing about her, it was that she wouldn't be able to sleep if she had left something behind.<p>

Fully expecting to see an apologetic, sleep deprived Spencer behind the door, he swung it open. His eyes opened wide when he saw who stood on the other side of the door, trembling with a broken look in their eyes.

"Ezra," she croaked.

"Aria?"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the wait! I was severely lacking in inspiration and I've been beyond busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**So, Spezra split amicably and Aria is making a late night visit to Ezra's. What do you think will happen next? And why is Aria so upset? Sound off your ideas in the reviews. :)**

**The response to this story has amazed me. I love love love you guys. THANK YOU.**

**Have a wonderful day, week, life or whatever!**

**-RissyWrites**


End file.
